happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 October 2016
00:01:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:01:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:02:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:03:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:05:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:05:58 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:06:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:07:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:07:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:00 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 00:10:01 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:10:38 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:11:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:14:43 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:15:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 00:15:35 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:46 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:40 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:16:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:17:56 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:20:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:20:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:22:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:22:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:22:11 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 00:22:23 Hi 00:23:35 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:23:46 Hi, Grimtotem14 00:24:40 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:28:57 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 00:33:46 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:36:11 -!- FrogKing55 has left Special:Chat 00:36:16 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 00:36:40 !hibot 00:36:40 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 00:42:46 !commands 00:42:46 Grimtotem14, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 01:02:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:05:10 -!- XMC-Grim-Reaperx has left Special:Chat 01:07:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:36:32 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:36:50 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:37:57 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:38:04 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:42:31 -!- Sosig Lord has joined Special:Chat 01:42:42 -!- TheFirstVoslian has joined Special:Chat 01:42:50 ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:43:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:44:09 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:40 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:47:10 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:48:12 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:49:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:49:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 01:49:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:49:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 01:50:52 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:57:50 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:03:17 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:03:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:04:27 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:04:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:04:59 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:05:29 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:05:44 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:06:27 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:06:32 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:07:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:24:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:24:59 im going to the loud house chat if you want a place to chat 02:25:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:41:51 -!- TheFirstVoslian has joined Special:Chat 02:41:58 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:47:35 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:05:22 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 03:06:03 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 03:21:53 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 03:22:04 Hi 03:22:34 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 03:22:39 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:47:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:47:12 Hi.. 03:47:39 hello 03:50:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 04:00:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 04:01:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 04:29:16 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:34:55 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 04:41:26 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 05:07:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:07:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:40:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:00:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:08:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 12:08:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 12:08:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 12:09:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 12:43:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 12:44:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 12:44:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:45:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:10 The full list of emoticons here can be found at MediaWiki:Emoticons. 12:45:22 OK, so that works, yay for chat imports 13:03:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 13:04:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 14:22:11 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:16 !hibot 14:22:17 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 14:33:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 14:34:04 Hi 14:34:28 Hey 14:35:22 Whats up? 14:35:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 14:35:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 14:38:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJUIzfmJvfs XD 14:39:03 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 14:39:50 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 14:39:59 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 14:40:05 Hey deadly 14:40:18 hey 14:41:26 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 14:41:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaWYigG3kjc 14:41:42 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 14:42:04 Our cunt is in serous trouble XD 14:47:52 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 14:49:46 Hi Blue 14:50:27 Hi 14:50:48 I'm workin' on the comic now 14:51:05 Gonna finish that episode fast 14:51:58 ok 15:04:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:05:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 15:05:41 Hi Desi. 15:06:02 nvm 16:32:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 16:51:45 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:53:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:54:10 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 16:54:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:27 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 16:55:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:44 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 17:01:29 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 17:09:32 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 17:09:47 Hello? 17:11:26 Hi 17:26:23 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 17:26:36 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 17:52:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:53:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:25:35 -!- TheLizardKing17 has joined Special:Chat 18:26:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 18:26:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:26:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 18:27:00 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:29:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:29:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:29:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:29:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:49 *nods* Good day Earthlings 18:32:14 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 18:32:30 heyyyyy folks 18:32:53 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 18:33:07 Hi 18:33:13 Heyyyyy matey 18:33:26 I like the comic you posted a while 18:33:41 Hey Exbelion 18:33:42 hi people 18:33:49 Hi 18:33:50 so 18:33:54 im a little busy 18:34:06 Hey grim, thanks for the draw, i liked it :3 18:34:18 You're still in the college right? sand? 18:34:23 Neil 18:34:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHoUIZYwga0 18:34:30 and yes 18:34:51 No Problem I'm glad you like it :3 18:35:15 Splendid's SSSSSuper squad names confirmed by Kenn 18:35:23 (finally) 18:35:29 what are they 18:35:40 @tblackw27500901 Their names are Wonder Wanda, Webster, Tick-Talk and Man-O-War. 18:36:01 I checked his twitter 18:36:18 Checking myself now 18:36:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 18:36:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:00 okay 18:37:05 if the y are comfiremd 18:37:08 Neil can you add it 18:37:11 also 18:37:15 should we warn Dino 18:37:24 he made a bunch of edits to get a badg 18:37:26 e 18:37:47 Ugh my Twitter's not working 18:37:50 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 18:37:51 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:55 And most of his edits were productive 18:38:03 https://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/789876144870785024 18:38:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:33 Also not loading 18:38:48 I hope not that attack again... 18:38:49 Twitter's completely down for me rn 18:38:59 I got it 18:39:04 I say taht is comfirmed 18:39:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:15 WTF this is happening again!? 18:39:16 Yeah, I'm too lazy to add the info though 18:39:27 No, it just loaded for me 18:39:34 I hope those fuckers don't DDoS wikia again 18:39:53 Im not having those issues anymore 18:39:54 Yesterday just literally mess up 18:40:10 No wikis were available, only wikipedia 18:40:26 Even Community central wiki was affected 18:41:00 I glad you are part of community central MrCreeper 18:41:06 yeah 18:41:09 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:15 People are saying that a group of hackers were responsible 18:42:21 Who knows 18:42:56 yeah 18:42:58 it was 18:43:07 Can wikia get a anti-DDoS tool to help protect against those attacks? 18:43:21 Well anyway, I'm working on fan episode comic, the group job sketch, my own comic series. Pretty challenge for me. Practice before I get into semester 2 of graphic design. 18:43:43 I liked your comic 18:44:29 nope 18:44:35 I gotta go, see ya later 18:44:44 You know what, this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCV2h1uHx3o plays when I animate that comic in my head 18:44:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:45:01 Gage will be right back 18:45:10 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 18:45:30 bye Exbelion 18:46:44 ... 18:46:56 ... 18:46:59 ... 18:47:03 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 18:47:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:44 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:58 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 18:48:14 I hope this DDoS won't happen again today 18:48:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:59 The 'core' will aware and immediately fix it when the problem appears, i hope... 18:49:22 -!- MMB The Coolest has joined Special:Chat 18:49:43 !hi 18:49:52 !hey 18:49:58 Hi there. 18:50:00 Hi 18:50:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YiYBoeci7k 18:50:17 hmm... not working for the bot. 18:50:17 Hi MMB 18:50:29 !hibot 18:50:33 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 18:50:42 so fuck off 18:51:00 (You guys know I will immediately say anything that I did on the wiki recently) 18:51:08 (Force of habit) 18:51:51 :(((((((((((((((((((( 18:53:00 P.S., I never been in the chat with the bot before... Doesn't it negate chat mods? 18:53:37 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:54:09 Not in its current state 18:54:20 The mod plugin picked up a fatal error 18:54:53 I couldn't fix it so I gave the plugin to the original developer to take a look at, I'm gonna see if he's done a bit later 2016 10 22